Predict the ability to develop a RIA for rhesus monkey LH requiring only a new antiserum. Further, devise a heterologous system using antisera to either ovine LH or human chorionic gonadotropin (from NIH) as antigens, with rhesus LH reference preparation and either ovine LH or human CG as a tracer hormone. The reagents would be provided for vialing at arrangement of NIH.